


24 Hours A Day 🕖 Seven PM (Sora Takeuchi)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [20]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You stifled a yawn. “Damn that Orihara, working us like we’re freaking dogs.”Sora glanced at you standing beside his wheelchair and patted your head. “Get some sleep,”
Relationships: Takeuchi Sora/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕖 Seven PM (Sora Takeuchi)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sora ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You stifled a yawn. “Damn that Orihara, working us like we’re freaking dogs.”

Sora glanced at you standing beside his wheelchair and patted your head. “Get some sleep,”

“It’s only seven,”

He slid his finger through the belt loop on your jeans before pulling you back onto his lap. “Baby, you need rest. You worked hard today,”

You looked away. Only Sora could make you feel so flustered.

He chuckled, arms wrapping around your waist while his chin rested on your shoulder. “If I go with you, will you sleep?”

“Maybe,”

He chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on your neck.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
